Finding My Way Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A relunctant Christmas with the Bishops forces Olivia to realize that she hasn't made it home yet. She comes to realize that her home is in Peter and without accepting him, she's never made it home. Can she do it or will she continue to be lost?
1. Open Christmas

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

Six weeks passed since that night in Barrett's garden and all Olivia could think about was the pain and anger she felt. It was if suddenly all the love she had for Peter was gone the moment she saw the MIT shirt in her washer.

They had barely spoken in six weeks, maybe a comment about a case or when he translated Walter's biological and technological speak into modern day words. She noticed that Peter did however try, he did little things for her that made her remember why she fell in love with him; such as make her coffee every morning, get her favorite foods for lunches or dinners when she was in the office pouring over paperwork and try to go out of his way to already translate what Walter would say before she arrived.

It had taken six weeks but she finally cracked and all she wanted was her partner, her confidant and the man she loved back. She'd read two books on fighting infidelity, how to move past it and although they helped, it wasn't as if they taught you how to move past your partner sleeping with another version of you.

* * *

Olivia sat in her car looking at the Bishop Residence, it was Christmas Eve and although she had declined Walter's invitation to Christmas Eve dinner, she knew it would be an open invitation. Astrid was out of town with relatives and Broyles was spending the holiday with his children so it left the three of them.

Grabbing her coat, she pulled it on once out of the SUV and headed up to the porch. Ringing the doorbell, Olivia waited for the door to be answered and it was, by Peter.

"Hey..."

He smiled and opened the door, "you should get in, Weather Channel says were expecting another few inches."

"Thanks," Olivia shrugged off her coat, "I hope the invitation is still open or should I leave?"

Peter chuckled and took her coat from her hanging it up in the closet, "no its open but we finished eating an hour ago. I'll warm you some food since I know all you've had is probably some whiskey." He pointed to the living room, "Walter is trying to put an ancient train set together so if you help, he might not be talking about it all night."

"I'll see what I can do to put you out of your misery."

* * *

Olivia began helping Walter, finding why Peter became so frustrated by it as the elderly Bishop wanted it done a certain way. Eventually she just stood back and let Walter take over, opting instead to look at the ornaments that were on the tree.

She found several that were from Peter's early years as a child, although not his childhood in reality but what would have been his. One was of a eight year old's hand, the first of Peter's real childhood and it was cute. She traced the tiny clay mold and smiled.

"Not exactly blackmail material but close." She turned to see Peter with a plate of food and a glass of wine. "I thank God that I don't have my baby pictures in this world...I don't think I'd survive that."

* * *

Olivia took the plate he handed her, "thanks, it actually looks edible...who cooked?"

"I did, if you think I'd let Walter anywhere near a turkey after last year's Christmas...well I don't have to remind you what happened."

"No," she smiled and sat down, beginning to eat. Peter sat down on the floor and began to help Walter again.

"No, no, no...you do not put that there." Walter looked at Peter, "you don't start with the caboose, you start with the engine."

Peter put his hands up and stood, walking to the couch where Olivia sat. He placed a good two feet between them but got comfortable. "It doesn't have to be perfect Walter, it just needs to work."

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia gets a glimpse of Peter's room...not in THAT way but finds more about how he sees her, it confirms her need to reconcile with him.


	2. A Roomful of Memories

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

Olivia sat back with her plate and continued to eat, watching the whole thing. Eventually she put the plate down and stood. "Bathroom is upstairs right?"

"Second door on the left." Peter looked at her, "do I need to show you or can you find it?"

Olivia gave a small smile, "I'll find it."

She headed upstairs, finding the bathroom and turning on the light she noticed the door across the hall open, Olivia took a step towards it and found herself immediately in world of Peter...it was his room that was clear. It looked just like a bachelor pad except cleaner, looking at the stairs she quickly ducked into the room.

* * *

Olivia looked at the dresser and found it held his FBI Badge, backup gun that Broyles had finally permitted him to have as well as several trinkets over the years. A single picture sat on the dresser and Olivia picked it up, running her hand over the engraving in the oak wood. It held a picture of her, Rachel and Ella.

_The Dunham Girls_

_Olivia, Rachel and Ella_

She placed it down and looked around, walking to the desk and found his laptop was running, she touched the mouse pad and it was locked, the screen saver coming up and it was a picture of Ella in the lab with a chemistry set...the experiment bubbling over as she pointed and laughed.

Olivia noticed the picture on the desk was solely of her and Peter from the Christmas before, it had been a professional shot from when Walter had blackmailed her into accompanying him and Peter. She'd gone along expecting to just watch but Walter had paid for it and the picture came out looking more like a couples shot then co-workers.

* * *

She moved to the closet and noticed it held his usual jeans, occasional slacks as well as shirts of different types. His two lone suits held on the end while shoes lined the bottom. On the door was a mirror with different postcards on it but there was a small candid picture of her, bent over paperwork with her glasses on. On the other side was Ella's most recent school photo and below Ella was a photo of Walter from last Christmas.

She moved to the bed and looked at it, it was a double bed covered with two pillows in dark blue pillow cases and a navy blue comforter. The nightstand held his notebook, the one she had bought him the Christmas before...the one he carried everywhere, the one she thought he had left upon crossing over but she had found he had taken it with him.

Beside it was his Android with a picture of her and Ella on it. She smiled realizing her entire life had become his life...her niece had become his and her sister had become his and she was just a piece of his life, one that would never go away.

* * *

Looking over at the other nightstand she found a picture, it sat in a wooden frame engraved with a sentence that went along the edges, one that tore at her mending heart.

_A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words but I Only Need Three. I Love You._

The picture wasn't special but it was one of the rare moments she was herself, enjoying life. It had been taken before hell broke loose, a week before the whole Jacksonville-Manhattan debacle. Peter had been chasing her around the lab for the SUV keys because she, being playful that day with Ella in the lab, had played Keep Away with them. In the picture his arms were around her as she bent over, trying to keep them out of reach of his hands, both laughing at it...it was one time they were just Olivia and Peter. She honestly couldn't think of a moment in the three years she knew him that she had been happier then that day.

The picture showed her laughter and life and the frame told her so much more, that no matter the actions Peter had taken...he loved her, not her alternate. She and Ella were all over his room, as if they were family and to him they had been...they were.

* * *

A/N: I can actually see Peter's room filled with images of Ella and Olivia, despite her giving up on a chance with him he's determined to hang onto the woman he loves.


	3. Moving Foward and the Future In Laws

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

She left the room and used the restroom before heading downstairs. Finding Walter staring at the now working train in fascination, she found Peter was gone from the room. Sitting down, Olivia finished her meal before retreating to the kitchen where Peter was working on cleaning up the mess.

"Can I help?" Olivia looked at him as he stood cleaning off the counters, dishes filled the sink so she immediately headed that way. Peter looked at her and stopped, "what?"

"Nothing, its good to have my Olivia back."

She smiled, "its good to be back."

Nothing else was said, Olivia knew that Peter understood she had finally moved past everything. She knew he had given her time and hadn't expected forgiveness right away, instead all he held was patience and understanding.

* * *

The dishes were done and finished as the rest of the kitchen was cleaned. Peter looked at Olivia as she wiped her hands and placed the dish towel aside. "Do you want to talk?"

Olivia leaned against the counter and looked at him, "no, what I want is to move forward, put it behind us...try to find someway to make us work. What I said...about not wanting to be with you was..."

"The anger and hurt...I know." He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it, Olivia moved to him and as if knowing, Peter pulled her into a hug. Olivia curled into him like she had done so many times before.

Olivia knew at that moment that she had finally found her way home, as her home wasn't a house or apartment or even the world she was in, her home was Peter. She thought her alternate had taken her home away but she'd been wrong, her alternate couldn't have taken her home since she didn't know her home was in Peter not an actual place.

* * *

After a few moments they pulled apart when Olivia's phone rang, she pulled it from her back pocket and found it was Rachel. "Rachel, she probably landed ahead of time, she and Ella are coming in for Christmas. She does this all the time, taking flights ahead of time without telling me."

Peter nodded and let his hand rest on her waist as she answered the phone call. Olivia allowed her unused hand to rest on the arm he held around her.

"Rachel, did you...no I'm at Peter's...oh I moved, well my lease was up so I just decided to move. Okay do you know how to get to...alright we'll expect you in about ten." Peter took the phone from her.

"Rache, its Peter...consider yourself and the princess invited to Christmas. No we have guestrooms, two of them...no Liv will just bunk down with me." He rubbed her side and Olivia just watched him talk to her sister. "No its tradition, Liv's celebrated with us the last two...we'll just expand the usual Dunham-Bishop Christmas to include you and the munchkin." He chuckled, "no, we're no where near that...unless my father decides to pull a nude incident like he has in the past, its all PG. Okay see you in ten." He hung up and looked at Olivia, "our Christmas just went from three to five, I hope that's okay."

Olivia took back her phone and eyed him, "what did you reply 'no' to?"

"Your sister asked if she needed to be worried about Ella possibly walking in on us having sex." He reached up and pushed back her hair, "I told her we're no where near that...and we won't be for a while."

* * *

Walter entered the kitchen and looked at them, "its on TV Peter, that Christmas program you wanted to watch."

"Miracle on 34th Street, thanks Walter...we'll be right there." Walter disappeared and Peter looked at Olivia, "do you want to sit down with us or take care of the guestrooms...they haven't been set up yet."

Olivia looked at the clock, "Ella will be tired after the flight so I should get the beds ready for her and Rachel."

Peter nodded, "I'll get the sheets and blankets for you, come with me."

They went upstairs and Peter got the sheets for Olivia, leaving her to make the beds in the guestrooms. She eventually finished and remembered her own bag in the back of the SUV, so Olivia quickly got her coat on and headed outside.

* * *

As she was shutting the trunk door, a rental car pulled up behind her. Olivia smiled heading over, the doors opened and both Ella and Rachel got out.

"Aunt Liv!"

Olivia was surprised when her bag got taken, she found Peter beside her. She let him take the bag and scooped up the seven year old.

"Oh...hi." Olivia looked at Ella, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ella smiled, "Aunt Liv...do I have to call Peter 'Uncle Peter' because Mom says I have to now."

Peter chuckled, "you can call me anything you want." He smiled and hugged Rachel, "hey."

"Hey, so you finally got your sights set on my sister? Its about time you realized what was staring you in the face." Rachel hugged Olivia, "hey...so Christmas with the future in-laws...nice."

"Be quiet, let's get inside before we freeze."

* * *

After hellos with Walter and of course coffee, it was time to head to bed. Walter was already heading to bed so it left the three girls and Peter.

"Can I have more?" Ella looked at Peter as she held her hot chocolate mug.

"Nope, time for bed." Peter took the cup and picked Ella up, swinging her onto his back. "Off to bed we go...say goodnight to Aunt Liv and Mom."

Ella smiled, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, don't forget to brush your teeth." Both women smiled as Peter took the seven year old upstairs to bed. Rachel looked at Olivia, "so...you could have a few of your own in a year or two, imagine that in eight years...wonderful husband and cute kids...you're set Liv."

Olivia smiled, "set in what way?"

"Oh come on, Peter is devoted to you like a puppy...there's no way he'd stray or leave you." Olivia choked on her coffee for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she brushed her hair back, "we're just starting out Rache...nothing it set in stone. For all we know, in four months we may not work out..."

"Yeah I'm the Princess of Spain, you two are a match made in heaven. The looks you give each other tells me all I need to know. You'll find that you can't live without each other, that your home is in each other...no matter where you are you won't be home unless you're with each other. You two will get married and have as many kids as possible or at least try to and you'll end up dying only a few months apart from a broken heart. It's set in stone, you are made for each other and as far as I know there is no one in this world who is made for you."

Olivia choked again before placing the coffee down, "sorry, its hot. So, enough about me...how are things going with Greg, have you two reconciled or is the divorce going to be finalized?"

"Oh, I'm no longer married, it went through two weeks ago...best Christmas present ever. We're moving to Boston during the summer after Ella gets out of school."

* * *

A/N: A Dunham-Bishop Family Christmas with everyone...notice how Ella and Rachel share a room at Olivia's and now Peter is insisting on them having separate rooms so it forces Olivia to bunk with him. Do you even notice how she doesn't object?


	4. Tender Moments

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

Once Ella was in bed asleep, Rachel headed up as did Olivia. Both found Peter on his bed writing in the journal.

"Wow, a guy that keeps a diary," Rachel laughed, "you're in trouble Liv."

Peter smirked, "especially since she gave it to me."

Olivia shrugged, "you had pieces of paper everywhere with your theories or notes."

"Uh huh, watch out...I might just sneak a peek." Rachel smiled, "see you in the morning, you two behave and don't do anything I wouldn't." She smirked and headed to the guestroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Olivia walked to the bag that sat in the desk chair, pulling out a shirt and sweatpants as well as toiletries. Going to the master bathroom, she dressed and brushed her teeth, a knock came before the door opened.

"I need to..." Peter was met with her holding out his toothbrush and Olivia moving to the side to give him room. "Thanks."

Afterwards Olivia leaned against the door and watched him through the mirror. Peter noticed her shirt for the first time and gave a small smirk of which she eyed him. "What?"

He rinsed and turned to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Run out of shirts Dunham or are you just resorting to stealing?"

Olivia looked down and sighed, she was wearing his MIT shirt. She smirked and looked up at him as she did, "some guy left it at my place and I decided to keep it, he shouldn't have left it if he expected to keep it."

Peter chuckled and leaned into her, Olivia let him kiss her and leaned up on her toes as her arms snaked around his neck. The need for air drove them apart minutes later, Peter gave her a small chaste kiss before letting her go. "Well it makes you look sexy as hell, keep it."

* * *

He turned out the bathroom light before slipping back into the bedroom, Olivia followed and pulled back the covers before getting in. She turned off the light and turned over to find Peter sitting on his side writing in the journal.

"What do you write in there?"

"Everything, my thoughts, theories and memories although a good fifteen pages has been blacked out." He showed her part of the book, thick black permanent marker covered the pages. "Anything that deals with those two months was blacked out...I want no reminder."

"Doesn't help with the memories."

"Don't remind me," he sighed and placed the journal down, "its almost full, I'll have to get another one soon." Turning out the lamp, he turned over and looked at Olivia.

She moved towards him and he wrapped his arm around her, she tucked her head under his chin and slipped one of her legs between his. "Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight baby." He kissed her head and closed his eyes, taking in a breathe to memorize her shampoo.

* * *

A/N: You know the funny thing is, with the way the characters are...I can actually see this happening if they were forced to bunk together. Next is Christmas morning with Ella and the domestic task of making breakfast.


	5. Breakfast with the DunhamBishop Family

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

The next morning both were woke to something bouncing on the bed. Peter opened his eyed to find blonde hair in his face, he carefully brushed the hair back and picked his head up to see Ella bouncing on the bed.

"Get up Aunt Liv, Uncle Peter, its Christmas...presents!"

Olivia groaned and looked up at the excited seven year old, "baby girl, go wake up Mom for us. Tell her Aunt Liv said to get up."

"Okay!" Ella was out of the room in seconds and Olivia turned over to look at Peter, he smiled.

"I'll get the coffee started." He kissed her head and combed her hair back, "rest for a while."

Olivia laid back down and closed her eyes, pulling Peter's pillow to her face. It took only minutes before Ella was back jumping on the bed.

"Aunt Liv, you have to get up...time for presents. Uncle Peter is up, Mom and Uncle Walter are up too."

Olivia smiled and sat up, "oh alright, want a piggy back ride downstairs?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Peter stood in the kitchen making coffee and Walter's smoothie when Rachel walked in. "Please tell me that is coffee?"

"Yes, cups are by the pot."

Laughter filled the kitchen and Peter turned to see Olivia and Ella walking in, the seven year old was laughing. "Giddy up horsy."

"Trot, trot to Boston. Trot, Trot to Lynn...better watch out or you might fall in." She bent over and let Ella's feet hit the floor. "Okay, let Aunt Liv get some coffee."

Peter handed Olivia a cup, "here baby."

"Thanks, you are always saving me." She smiled and gave him a kiss, "thanks."

"Always." He kissed her head and head over to the table, placing a cup of orange juice in front of Ella. "We have a rule in the Bishop Household when it comes to Christmas...we eat breakfast before presents."

"No, please Uncle Peter." Ella whined and looked at Olivia, "make him change his mind Aunt Liv."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "uh uh, we're in Uncle Peter's house so we follow his rules...that means we eat breakfast. So what do you want...pancakes maybe?"

"Yeah, I want Aunt Liv's Special Pancakes."

Olivia nodded, "Special Pancakes it is."

Soon pancakes were underway as was eggs of all kinds, Peter showed off his omelet making skills much to Ella's enjoyment.

* * *

Walter made an appearance and sat down, waiting patiently for once. Rachel and Ella waited with him after having set the table. Peter and Olivia made breakfast and both enjoyed the domestic task set before them.

"Spatula," Olivia looked at Peter and he handed it to her as he cracked an egg. "Your eggs are..."

"Dam...dang." He checked for Ella only to find her enchanted by another of Walter's stories.

Rachel got up and walked over to them, "having issues?"

"I wouldn't if your sister didn't distract me." Peter found Olivia looking at him, "you do, one look at you and I loose all thought process."

"Stop while you're ahead Bishop."

Rachel shook her head, "you two fight like an old married couple already...mark my words, you'll be married within two years and your first kid in five."

* * *

They sat down to eat, which was eventful by Walter and Ella's narration of PI Olivia Dunham, the one from a year before that neither had heard.

"So you two spun this while Aunt Liv was looking for me?" Peter looked at them and Ella nodded.

"Yeah and Uncle Walter couldn't tell the ending right, he wanted to make it morbid so I retold the ending so they fall in love and live happily ever after." Ella nodded, "Astrid said it was much better this his ending."

Rachel smiled, "well I like it, you did a good job."

"Thanks Mom," Ella looked at them, "presents...please."

Everyone looked at Peter and he sighed, "alright, head in there but hands off."

Olivia stood and looked at them, "I have to go get mine out of the car, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

A/N: Next is presents and Peter and Olivia exchange some meaningful gifts...Olivia's gift is a gift of forgiveness and Peter gives her something to help rebuild her life.


	6. Christmas 2010

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the Dunham-Bishop family were gathered in the living room in front of the tree where presents were laid out, everyone's including those from the rental car and Olivia's.

Walter and Ella tore into theirs with child-like enthusiasm while Peter, Olivia and Rachel sipped their coffee and took pictures.

"Thank you Uncle Peter, its what I wanted!" Ella launched herself at Peter and hugged him, "my very own chemistry set...I can do experiments now. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Peter chuckled and sent her back to the presents, placing an arm around Olivia as she curled into his side. "I got you this even before you said anything." Olivia handed him a gift and he unwrapped it to find another journal. "I thought yours would probably be nearly used and as soon as I saw it, I knew it was something you would use. I wrote something inside for you."

* * *

Opening the journal, he found a small note on the first page:

_Peter,_

_She has taken my life, all that I was but there is only one thing she could not take: my home. My home is not a place or this world, but a person: you are my home. You are my shelter when I cannot stand, you hold me when I feel alone, you remind me that this battle is not singly fought by me._

_I threw away my home when I threw you out and these past six weeks I have never felt more alone and without hope. Even as I laid on my death bed there on the other side, paralyzed and unable to move...waiting to die, I pictured you...my home. I can only find my home once again if I accept what happened...happened. I have to moved forward and the only way I can do that is saying eight words._

_I forgive you and you belong with me._

_Olivia_

* * *

Peter looked at Olivia and kissed her head, "thank you baby."

"I wrote this two days ago, I just planned on dropping it off by but I decided to join you both instead."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled and looked at Ella, "Ella Bella, hand me the small gift in green paper."

Ella stood up and walked over with the gift , "is this for Aunt Liv?"

"Yep." Peter handed the box to Olivia and she opened it to find several gift cards totaling up to at least three thousand. "I figured that would get you started with your wardrobe and furniture for your new place. Before you start about price, I just got my first Massive Dynamic paycheck and that's just a fraction of it, a very tiny fraction."

* * *

Olivia looked at him, "but..."

"No, accept it because right now you're trying to rebuild that wardrobe with two paychecks and from what I understand from Astrid, your furniture consists of a mattress, couch and table for the kitchen."

Olivia nodded, "I do like IKEA."

"There's three cards there to IKEA and several clothing stores, your favorites...including," he pulled out two cards for Ann Taylor Loft, "these for your suits."

Olivia smiled and looked at Peter, giving him a kiss before pulling back. "Thank you for trying to give me back my life."

"I'm lost," Rachel looked at them, "what happened, why is her new apartment bare...what's going on here?"

Peter and Olivia looked at each other, saying the only word they could. "Classified."

THE END

* * *

A/N: I thought it the perfect Christmas story, I love how I had Olivia apologizing even before Christmas because she wanted to come home and her home was in Peter.


	7. Christmas 2017

Finding My Way Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 (Mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters...enough said!

* * *

Olivia woke to a cold bed, she turned over to find Peter gone from bed. He rarely was up before her...at least he hadn't been before the last two months. She got up and used the restroom before heading downstairs to find laughter emanating from the kitchen.

"Okay now roll...Ella don't forget to add the cheese for the omelet."

"I won't Uncle Peter." Olivia entered the kitchen to see Ella at the stove and Peter helping a little angel who was covered in flour make a pie. "Hi Aunt Liv."

"Mommy!" Said Little Angel made a run for her and she caught her.

Olivia looked down at flour covered child, "Lizzie I thought the dough was supposed to be covered in flour...not the four year old making it."

"I a ghost Mommy, BOO!"

Olivia smiled, "I'm scared, Peter there's a ghost in the house...I think we better call Broyles."

* * *

Lizzie giggled and ran back to Peter, who chuckled and walked over to Olivia. "I decided to let you sleep. Breakfast is being made by Cook Ella while Walter and Rachel entertain the two youngest, well not youngest." He placed his hands on her six month belly, "and how is my baby girl today?"

He received a kick and Olivia chuckled, "I think she's saying 'leave me alone daddy' so I would leave her alone. How did we end up with four kids in six years?"

Peter chuckled and kissed her, "you know the answer...you're insatiable."

* * *

"Gross, don't talk about sex in the kitchen!" Ella turned to them, the fourteen year old was looking at them with a look of horror. "Honestly, I hear enough about it at school...a private school at that so I don't want to hear my aunt and uncle talking about it...I get images I don't want."

They were about to reply when Lizzie asked the most dreaded question ever. "What is sex?"

"Someone is talking about sex?" Rachel came in the kitchen, "who and what did I miss?"

Ella pointed to Olivia and Peter, "they are."

"Ella, honey we both know that sex is nothing new between them...honestly, how else do you explain four kids in six years of marriage?"

"What is wrong with you people?" Ella looked at them, "I'm going back to bed and maybe when I wake up this will all have been a dream."

* * *

She put the last omelet on a plate and left the kitchen, Walter came in the kitchen. "Is breakfast ready so we can eat before presents."

"I'm too sick to eat." Ella yelled from the stairs, it left the entire kitchen laughing. However, Lizzie would not be ignored.

"Mommy, what is sex?"

* * *

Everyone looked at the young girl, trying to figure out what to say. "You know what, we're changing it up this year." Peter looked at them, "presents first."

"PRESENTS!" Lizzie ran from the kitchen and was followed by Walter, Rachel looked at her brother-in-law.

"Good save, now you have to deal with it next year." She left and Olivia shook her head at her husband.

"Never did I think that seven years ago when we had Christmas and made up that I would wake up one Christmas and be asked by my four year old what sex is. For that I leave that answer up to you."

She left and Peter looked at the ceiling, thankful for everything despite his current issue. He never believed seven years and six weeks before that he'd be waking up to Christmas after Christmas with Olivia and three beautiful daughters...soon to be four.

* * *

A/N: And now I'm done!


End file.
